Known pillows come in various forms. The most basic pillows are generally rectangular in shape and can be inflated to provide a cushioned support. Although basic pillows often have an indentation, or similar such feature, for locating a user's head therein, such pillows are not adapted, or optimised, for user comfort because the three-dimensional shape formed by the pillow does not complement the natural shape of a user's head and neck when resting upon a surface. These pillows are adapted for use in a horizontal position.
Known improvements upon the generally rectangular shaped pillows have, in plan view, a U-shape profile. When inflated, these U-shaped pillows function like a collar, allowing a user's neck to be surrounded by the U-shaped profile of the pillow. These pillows are adapted for use in an inclined position.
Unfortunately, in use, the inventors have found that the “collar” type pillows provide limited lateral support to user's head. Further, the U-shaped profile, in particular the base portion of the “U”, prevents a user's head and neck from resting in a natural position because a user's head located within the U-shaped pillow cannot fully rotate backwards to lie flat, or close to, the surface upon which the user is resting.
In effect, the portion immediately behind the neck unnaturally pushes the user's head forward towards the user's chest. Moreover, an inflated “collar” type pillow has a tendency to wrap around, or constrict a user's throat area.
Improvements to known collar-type pillows have had limited success. In one known example, the area at the base of the “U” that locates beneath a user's neck has been reduced in size to allow a user's head to rotate further rearwards towards the surface upon which a user is resting. Unfortunately, some of the other problems mentioned above remain.
It is against this background that the present invention has been made. This invention results from efforts to overcome the problems of known pillows. Other aims of the invention will be apparent from the following description.